Brian Ramírez
|nacimiento = Febrero 26 |ocupacion = Actor de Doblaje, Reportero y traductor |medios = TV Australia y TV Hong Kong |estado = Activo |pais = Chile }} Brian Ramírez es un actor de doblaje y reportero chileno.Se caracteriza por realizar voces infantiles y de adolescentes. Ha realizado voice over y narraciones en ingles para distintos noticieros en el extranjero, incluyendo la agencia de noticias DMHK de Hong Kong y WAMN, una agencia de noticias de Perth en Australia. Tambien es traductor de idioma Ingles. Estudió doblaje en la escuela PROVOZ su maestra formadora de talento fue Loreto Araya , se graduó el año 2013. Caleb-labruja2015_3.jpg|Caleb en La bruja (2015) Cankatredscarf.png|Çankat Has en El pañuelo rojo Hasan_lagari_kosem.jpg|Hasan Lagari en Kösem, la sultana Kandimba.jpg|Kandimba en La única mujer Thomasbarbusca.jpg|Léo Middle School : The worst year of my life Niallhayescl.jpg|Olivier Bastière en Spotless Hasan_demir.jpg|Hasan Demir en Kara Para Aşk Valeriano-2014.jpg|Valeriano en Calimero ChicobestiaDC.PNG|Beast Boy en DC Super Hero Girls Tree Fu Tom.png|Tom en Tree fu tom Archivo:Marcovalastro.jpg|Marco Valastro en Cake Boss: Vacaciones en familia Nanokleinemedicus.jpg|Nano en El Pequeño Medico Mariopalacios.jpeg|Mário Palacios en Junior MasterChef EspañaAgent-oscar.jpg|Agente Oscar En Odd Squad Filmografía Actor de voz original *Cuéntame un cuento - José Teleseries *La única mujer - Kandimba. (Bruno Semedo). *Mamá Mechona (piloto) - Pablo Mora. (Matías Silva). *El beso del escorpión (piloto) - Duarte. (Luis Ganito). *Pobre gallo - Voces adicionales *Familia Moderna (Chile) - Chito *Pituca sin lucas (piloto) - Ernesto 'Chechico' Gallardo (Benjamín Muñoz) *Esperanza mía - Voces adicionales Telenovelas turcas *Kösem, la sultana(1ª Temporada) -Hasan Lagâri. (İbrahim Yıldız)/ Varios *Kösem, la sultana(2ª Temporada) -Selim (Eren Şenocak) *El pañuelo rojo - Çankat Has. (Burak Can) *Resurreccion Ertugrul- Principe Yigit. (Burak Temiz). *Medcezir - Kadir. (Erhan Can Kartal). *Kara Para Aşk - Hasan Demir. (Alp Rodoplu) *Iffet - Mete *Cesur ve Güzel - Korhan (niño). (Arda Kalaycı) *¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül?- Murat Ketenci (1ª Voz) / Varios. (Ata Yılmaz Önal). *Selin, un amor inolvidable - Voces adicionales. *Sila - Berdihan. (adolescente). *Ezel - Oguz. *Gümüs - Mert. *Kuzey Güney - Varios. *mi último deseo - Chico en la escuela / Varios *Intersection (serie) - Voces adicionales Series Infantiles *Odd Squad - Agente Oscar (Sean Michael Kyer) *Tree fu tom - Tom Peliculas *Los milagros de Fatima - Francisco Marto (Henrique Mello) *Mi amigo Abulele - Oscar *Hombres de coraje - Hollis - (Sasha Feldman) *Una pareja dispareja (2016) - Voces Adicionales *Middle School : The worst year of my life - Leo - (Thomas Barbusca) *Una gran aventura - Oskari - (Onni Tommila) *La bruja (2015) - Caleb - (Harvey Scrimshaw) *Buenas noches mamá - Elias - (Elias Schwarz) *Dia de la madre - Peter - (Brandon Spink) *Hugo: El fantasma Travieso - Niño futbolista - (Francis Barnes) *Sicario - Eliseo - (Jesus Nevarez-Castillo) *El mesías (2016) - Jaime - (Finn Ireland) *En nombre del amor - Jesse - (Vance Griswold) *Pee-wee's Big Holiday - Yul - (Jordan Black) *Los doble-vida - Gemelo 1 - (Xander Paradise) *El regalo - Cajero de tienda *Beasts of No Nation - Niño soldado de las NFD *Campamento del terror - Grupo de niños *Bi Küçük Eylül Meselesi - Niño Camarero *Delibal - Joven Clase Peliculas Animadas Greg Cipes *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High - Chico Bestia Otros: *Ozzy: Fast and furry - Eddye *Blinky Bill: La película - Splodge *El Pequeño Medico - Nano *Norm y los invencibles - Osezno 1 *The Nut Job - Amigo (buddy)/ Ardillita/ Varios. Series Animadas Greg Cipes *DC Super Hero Girls - Chico Bestia *Lego DC Super Hero Girls - Chico Bestia Otros: *Mutant Busters - Stony. *El mundo de Luna - Jorge. *Tree fu tom - Tom. (2ª Voz) *Calimero - Valeriano. *Paw Patrol: Patrulla de cachorros - Carlos. / Apollo *Frutivegis - Varios personajes. *Sammy y Compañia - Alfa / Oscar / Pez Naranjo. *Super Why! - Voces adicionales. *WordWorld - Voces adicionales. *Zack y Quack - Varios. *El mundo de Luna - Jorge. *Galaxia Creativa - Builders 1,2 y 3 / Voces adicionales. Anime *Detective Conan - Hermano de Toshiya (CAP 129-2). *El caballero del area - Kakeru niño Series de TV *Make It Pop: Escandalo de verano - Zach Sang *Master of None Dev niño (Rupak Ramki)) / Dev Preadolescente. *Sneaky Pete - Taylor niño (Henry Steckman) *Transparent - Yosh Pfefferman niño (Zander Faden) *An American girl story: Maryellen 1955 - Davy (Maxwell Acee Donovan) *The man in the high castle - John (Callum Seagram Airlie) *Heartland - Jeff Crawley (T7,T8) (Craig Arnold) *Heartland - Stephen (T8,T9) (Carson Pound) *Shadowhunters - Alec Niño (Leonidas Castrounis) *Designated Survivor - Luke Atwood (Lyric Justice) *Spotless - Olivier - (Niall Hayes). *Jessica Jones - Phillip Jones (Billy McFadden). *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt - Joven indigena Cole. *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt - Buckley Voorhees(Tanner Flood) (desde T3) *Marco Polo - Kublai Khan niño. *Marco Polo: One hundred eyes - Jingim niño. *Chozen - Voces adicionales. *Comisario Rex - Cutillo *Crimenes del Pasado - Jack Spurlon/ Jerry Day/ Ramiro Martinez/ John Saunders. *Historias de ultratumba - Tim Yancey (niño)/ Andrew (niño)/ Justin/ Mac. *Swamp Murders - Paul tornensis. *I (almost) got away with it - Voces adicionales. *UK Gladiators - Voces adicionales. Docurealitys y otros Marco Valastro *Cake Boss - Marco Valastro. *Cake Boss: Vacaciones en familia - Marco Valastro. Otros: *Inside west coast customs Friedlinghaus Jr. *Mister Maker - Varios. *¡Llegó Honey Boo Boo! - Voces adicionales. *24 Horas en A&E - kofer. *Aguilas de ciudad - Varios. *Anthony Bourdain- Alfie (CAP , Dubblin, Irlanda). *Belleza en Emergencia- Voces de reparto. *Bomb Patrol Afganistan - Voces adicionales. *Chef's Table - Kobe. *Chef Roblé & Cia. - Voces adicionales. *Cocineros improvisados - Voces adicionales. *Generacion de estrellas - Frederico *Un gran mundo pequeño - Jacob Roloff (desde temporada 5) *Family Matters with Jo Frost - Brody/ Mason. *Hermanas Gitanas - Huey / Varios. *Hermanos a la Obra - Varios. *Home made simple - Benjamin Thompson *Hora de dormir - Thomas *Hospital de niños - Tyler West/ Keegan. *Junior MasterChef España - Mario Palacios *Limpiadores Compulsivos - Varios *Long Island medium(La medium de viaje) - Jacke. *MTV Made- Jason. *Mafia Amish - Varios. *Making Faces - Voces adicionales. *MasterChef Australia - Varios. *Mi Mamá, mi Problema - Logan. *Omg Emt! - Javier. *Padres Extremos - Isaac Withacre. *Pesca Mortal - Phillips Hillstradt *Presuntos inocentes - Varios *Soy Jazz - Sander Jennings *Tacaños extremos - Davis O'brien *Under age and pregnant Daniel/ Tyler. *Vender para Comprar Hunter/ Daniel/ Nolan/ Darius. Documentales *Melania Trump :The making of a first lady -Barron Trump *Héroes de CNN 2013 - varios personajes. *Pure Evel: american Legend - Varios. *Future Cities: Singapur- Voces de reparto *Cowspiracy: El secreto de la sustentabilidad - Bill Pihllips TV *WAMN Western australasia media network - Evening News - Narraciones de reportajes y noticias. (en ingles) *DMHK Delight media Hong Kong -English service of news- Narraciones y traducciones de noticias. (en ingles) Gobierno de Chile *JUNAEB - campaña de técnicas de cepillado infantil - Voz hermanito mayor Estudios de doblaje *DINT Doblajes Internacionales *Provoz *AEDEA Studio Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de voz originales